


In The Shadows

by SnowTiefling



Category: Horror - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowTiefling/pseuds/SnowTiefling





	In The Shadows

Have you ever been outside at night, I don’t mean outside in a well lit area surrounded by friends. I mean out somewhere where the only light is coming from whatever meager light source you brought with you that’s failing slowly and a moon that peaks fretfully from behind its clouds as if afraid of what it might see if it looked down at you in that exact moment.

I have. And let me tell you, it's not a fun feeling. Because when you are outside, alone, and in the dark, your flashlight fading and going die, you start to panic. Especially when you know that that thing is still out there, watching you. Waiting for you. 

I met the thing, the first time, awhile back. It was, of all places, in town, outside of a gas station. Maybe 3 in the morning. It asked for a light. I obliged, I had a lighter on me I had found by coincidence at work. I flicked the light and realized that what I thought was a man wasn’t. Its flesh was gray and ashen, pockmarked with old sores that oozed a sickly yellow puss. It had no eyes, or nose, just a slit of flesh where its mouth should be, and hanging from that slit was now a lit cigarette. It tilted its head and looked at me. At least I think it did. Its head was oriented the right way, if it had had eyes. It thanked me, and it said that it would see me again.

Cut to an hour ago. My car breaks down, middle of fuck all nowhere. And by middle of fuck all nowhere I mean somewhere where there was no cell phone service, and I was the only car I had seen in close to an hour. Flashlight comes out, and I sweep the woods, cursing my damn luck. And there it was, leaning against a tree. “Got a light?” It rasped, its voice sore. 

I admit it, I froze. Bile and fear rising up in my throat, my hand shaking. Then something else stirred in the woods, back where I couldn’t see. The thing grinned at me. “There are bad things out in these woods mate.”

I ran, I ran as fast as I could, down the road. I could hear something following me, in the forest, dead leaves and branches crunching under the unknown shape. I couldn’t understand how it could navigate the tangled undergrowth and creeping vines, since it didn’t have a face. I wasn’t even sure what the rest of it looked like. All I could remember was its face, or lack of it. 

The flashlight started to die, the batteries were old. I couldn’t see a damn thing. I tripped. And then something was on me, hot breath, I could feel teeth. The sick smell of wet fur and rotten meat, old rancid rot. It rolled me over so I could look at it, but it wasn’t what I thought.

This thing was covered in thick blood matted fur. It had eyes, bloodshot and yellow. It laughed and thick flecks of phlegm and blood splattered over my face. I could see its fangs as it opened its mouth wide, too wide, the bones in its jaws snapping as they unhinged, wide enough to fit my entire head into its mouth. The things tongue slithered across my face leaving a trail of slime and something acrid and painful. I knew I was going to die. And then something else slammed into it. There was a crunching sound, a weak howl, and a guttural hiss. I closed my eyes. Something was going to kill me that night, I was sure.

So I didn’t expect it when a hand patted my shoulder and a familiar voice asking me if I was ok.

A weak “No.” was all I could mutter. I didn’t want to open my eyes. I knew a puss covered not-face would be there. I hurt. My face was burning from the other things tongue. 

It patted me again. “Remember, there are bad things out there mate. But you’ll be alright.”


End file.
